Camolot the Wanderer
Camolot the Wanderer is one of the three most powerful and influential duohumans to ever exist and is one of the three founders of Heroes United, as well as being one of the 25 duohumans that created the re'amt'ne system and the planet of Osrisis, the HQ of Heroes United. he is often referred to as "the wandering god" due to his overwhelming wanderlust and thirst for exploration. however, his name does not take into account his innate ability to attract trouble of the worst kind no matter where he is. Camolot research notes reagarding himself Camolot the Wanderer is a 500 year old duohuman and one of the three ranked in the 99 percentile of power. Here, for reference, is a battle summary sheet that was put together from observation through a third party source: name: Camolot the Wanderer race: Duohuman power level: god age: app. 500 height: 5'10 eye color: dark green hair color: dirty blonde clothes: long lab coat, jeans with hazard striping, shirt with symbol and hazard striping. weapon(s): typically, dual katana or dual pistols, though he has been known to use everything from a compound bow to a stinger antiaircraft missile launcher. quote: "if it doesn't work, i'll just find a way to make it work. for science!" theme: spagonia, rooftop run, day stage by tomoya ohtani and mariko nanba battle theme: (greatest battle music of all time) dragon rider general bio: Camolot is a member of a rare species known as duohumans. this species is both anatomically and mentally different from humans, but outwardly the same. he has enough power to level multiple planets, but sometimes puts it under limiters for his own reasons. he is highly intelligent, with an IQ rated at around 200. he specializes in technology, being able to actually manipulate the laws of physics by (extremely scientific remainder of paragraph) manipulating the dimensional p-brane barriers and causing cross dimensional fields that raise the improbability levels to the point where almost anything and everything can happen within the realms of physics and quantum physics, and since quantum physics can make 2+2=5, well... he is cheerful and optimistic, and will quickly revert to that state in almost any situation. he also has a mental resistance level that is off the charts, making him mostly immune to telepathy, suggestion and hypnosis, the only effect being a slight headache. the effects for the being that is attempting to use these abilities on him is much more dramatic, being complete mental feedback mixed with a few nightmare seeds and some of Camolot's most horrible memories, most of them of battles and wars long faded into the dark. History: Camolot was an amateur (in age, not in skill or talent) scientist experimenting with a portable traveling system for traveling from one universe/dimension to another, and managed to create a prototype device. He applied the device (and a healthy helping of specified nanites meant only to repair the coat and the device within) to a lab coat, and struck out for another universe. The device glitched and exposed him to the ungodly amounts of pure power flowing through the void between universes, turning him into a duohuman (http://the-camolot.wikia.com/wiki/Duohumans?cb=6693&cb=4816 and yes, I am so self-centered as to have a wikia about me and my creations). After that, he wandered the universes without any real ties, collecting companions, assistants or otherwise in different universes but never hanging on to anyone for a long length of time. In many ways, he is like The Doctor, a wandering god with no real purpose that can’t seem to stay out of trouble for the life of him. Since then, he has taken a major role in events in parts of the multiverse, changing the destinies of entire universes and winning wars that would have otherwise been futile. Many civilizations have risen, and a few have fallen, as a direct or indirect result of his actions. Eventually, recognizing that A. duohumans are a species in and of themselves and B. just one of them has enough power to destroy quite a bit, he, with two other duohumans, formed the organization Heroes United, an organization dedicated to training powerful beings, maintaining the balance and protecting and assisting species or civilizations that require assistance. Of course, they aren’t in even a small fraction of the multiverse, but they do what they can. Now, however, he has taken to wandering once again, exploring and fighting his way across various universes. Fighting style: Camolot has a very balanced fighting style, using two weapons at a time in balance with each-other. This is more symbolic of the balance between his light and dark halves, and it actually makes it so that even when one or both weapons are out of his field of vision, he is vaguely aware of them. Camolot is also a very fast-moving fighter, using something like the technique shunpo (flash-step) to move around the battlefield at high speeds, sometimes exceeding mach in a short burst. When faced with a large, open plain, Camolot can reach speeds in excess of mach 15 for extended periods of time, the drawback being that he can only stop himself by either braking through digging his heels in and stabbing both of his katana into the ground or by venting his kinetic energy, something he only does for emergency stops as the venting is a pure, uncontained wave of energy that is capable of vaporizing anything within 5 feet. While most of Camolot’s fighting style is hand-to-hand or ballistics, he can use psy and soul magic abilities to overcome an opponent. Camolot has limited psy abilities, not enough to rip up a planet but enough to make it difficult to land a hit long range, through ballistics or through use of surroundings as missiles. Slight telekinesis (enough to manipulate small objects and shift the trajectory of large objects in motion), pyrokinesis (Camolot can produce a tiny concentrated flame from the palm of his hand hot enough to weld or cut, but can only manage it while extremely concentrated), and a form of advanced sensory perception (his sixth sense is the basis of many of his abilities, picking up on information that cannot be perceived using his other five senses, even sometimes extending to almost clairvoyance, though the hints given by his sixth sense are vague and mostly have to do with obstacles while running at high speeds or with powerful attacks in combat. Can also allow the sensing and classification of powerful beings). Most of his innate abilities, however, have to do with soul magic. Soul magic is not really a magic of sorts as it is more scientific than magic; Camolot has been able to build androids with basic soul magic abilities. It is really the physical manifestation of biological and physical energy forced into the physical plain as a focused attack or effect, typically as an extension of senses, physical being or as a focused energy that can be used in any way. Mostly, Camolot prefers the following: shield: creates a barrier woven out of atmosphere and is realatively weak, only able to take a few hits before collapsing back into power and air particles in a burst of flechette-like triangular shards. Useless in a vacuum. Material shield: creates a dome out of the strongest materials in the ground around Camolot, focusing on non-metallic materials like carbon to form the dome. While nearly invulnerable, unlike shield, it is immobile, fixed in the place it was first created until it is either dismantled or destroyed. Useless when there is no surface to use. Starlight beam: a beam of concentrated power that fires instantaneously, using any ambient light in the area as a model for formation. It burns hotter than the surface of the sun and has a range of several miles but once fired cannot be changed in direction until the power feed for it is cut off. Useless in complete darkness. Flame cannon: a huge directional blast of power 10 feet in diameter that vaporizes everything in it’s path. however, it takes 2-3 seconds to charge before ready to fire, giving an opponent enough time to dodge, and is most effective when used against a large number of enemies or a large target. Useless if opponent can move fast enough to interrupt Camolot during the charging stage. flame discharge: used only when the charging stage of flame cannon is interrupted, flame discharge is necessary for discharging the concentrated energy gathered for flame cannon, releasing it in a wave of energy that is unfocused and is released 2-dimensionally in a circular formation. Shockwave: releases a blast of energy that creates both an air and ground shockwave that devastates anything within close proximity in 3 dimensions, as opposed to the 2-D flame discharge. Useless in a vacuum and with no surface to use. further notes Camolot the Wanderer often purpusefully gets himself stuck right in the thick of things and fights his way out by backing the side of the conflict that he most approves of. his general abilities and raw power allow him the ability to choose whatever side he wants and no-one can force him to do anything, so he is the only party in any conflict that is and can remain legitimately neutral. Category:Characters Category:Duohumans Category:HU commander